Things Keep Changing
by Lizzie The Mongoose
Summary: The loss of a beloved member has caused the Titans to disband, but just when heir lives are starting to return to normal, Slade resurfaces with a surprising apprentice choice. BBxTerra, RobFire, CyBee, and some implied others. Mostly angst with a dash of fluff. One major OC, a few smaller ones. Image is mine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story started as drawings that developed into a background. I needed to get this jotted down before I forgot it! This happens…eh, about seventeen years after Things Change…yeah, that'll work. Basically, this takes on the POV of Beast Boy and Terra's daughter, who I, after careful consideration and lots of going back and forth, have decided to name Isabell. Hey, it's better than the other names I came up with. I'll add a link with some of my drawings later.

Rated: **T**

My mom would always tell me stories about the Teen Titans. She said that they were a group of superheroes who protected Jump City before I was born.

Robin, the leader, was a master in martial arts, and always managed to pull them out of danger with his ability to think on his feet. Cyborg was the tech master of the team, as well as the builder of their tower and all their modes of transportation. Raven was a telepathic sorceress who could easily use her mind to get them out of a pinch. Starfire was a strong, laser-shooting alien who kept the team together with her kindness. Terra was a geomancer with a complicated past.

The one she told me the most about was Beast Boy. He was a shape-shifter, and the comic relief of the team. She would tell me about how much he and Terra loved each other, and about how he wouldn't give up getting her back on the team, even after all the terrible things she'd done.

Whenever she told me these stories, it was with a fond edge that I pretended not to notice.

She never told me about her past, though. Whenever I asked, she always said "I'll tell you soon. It's pretty complicated." This always frustrated me, because I've always wondered about who my dad is, mostly because she always remarks that I look a lot like him.

Of course, this always makes me want to know who he is even more.

I'm lean and skinny with dark green eyes and blonde hair that, for some reason, has a single streak of green in it. Apparently, I was born with it, and it wouldn't go away no matter what. Finally, I gave up and started parting my hair so that the patch of green covered my left eye. Of course, this was a bit hard to explain when I was younger. Preschool teachers don't like seeing four-year-old girls with green hair.

_**Me: Eep! I like it already! Must…write…more!**_

_**Is: Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?**_

_**Me: Because I do.**_

_**Is: Tell me!**_

_**Me: I'll tell you soon. It's pretty complicated.**_

_**Is: You sound just like my mom…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wrote an extra-long chapter for you guys! Oh, and I might end up deleting my other BBxTerra continuation. This one really cuts to the chase, and I might take the important elements from the other one and turn it into a series of oneshots later on. This one starts off in third-person following Terra, then goes back to Is's POV.**_

"Mom, you don't have to follow me to my class," Is said. "I have a map, I'll be OK." Terra smiled. "Right, sorry," she said, stopping. "It's just your first day of high school, and I want you to have a good start." Is smiled back and waved, heading off down the hallway.

"Excuse me," said a voice from one of the offices. "I'm probably far off, but…you look an awful lot like that girl who was on the Teen Titans years ago. Are you by any chance Terra?" The former Teen Titan nodded. "Not anymore though. Once the Titans disbanded, I stopped fighting crime. I'm just Tara Mar- I mean Tara _Logan_ now."

"Ah," said the woman. "Wasn't Logan Beast Boy's last name?" Tara nodded. The woman eyed Is as she turned the corner. "So, that means your daughter is the child of two people with special abilities," she said cautiously. "Yes," Tara said. "But she doesn't have any powers. If she did we'd know by now. I was born with mine, and Garfield got his powers when he was five."

"So you're sure she won't be…any trouble?" the woman asked. "I hope not," was Tara's worried answer.

(One week later)

I woke up to that same annoying patch of sunlight steaming in from my curtains and hitting my eyes exactly. Sooner or later, I'll have to remind myself to move my bed. _Wait a minute_, I thought. _Isn't today Tuesday? My alarm normally wakes me up before_…

Then I remembered. It was my birthday, and my mom had told me she'd let me skip school. I got up, sure that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, and got dressed. Mom was in the kitchen. I could smell and hear the bacon cooking. "Morning, Is," she said. "You're up earlier than I thought you'd be."

"Couldn't sleep anymore," I said, leaning on the counter.

"Mom," I asked. She looked at me. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but you've always shut me down when I started to…and well, I think I'm old enough now…" I said cautiously. "How do you know so much about the Teen Titans?" She sighed and set the plate down on the counter. "You'd have to find out at some point," she muttered as she went to the hall closet. I watched as she opened it and pulled an unmarked box from the top shelf.

She set it on the kitchen table and opened it. On top were several papers with the same handwriting on them. She smiled sadly at them, taking one and reading it. "These are letters your dad wrote for me," she said as I took one.

_Terra,_

_You probably won't read this, either because I'm too much of a coward to send it to you, or because I don't know where you are. If you are reading it, I just want you to know that I understand why you're running away. The life you had wasn't the easiest, believe me, I know, and if it was possible for me to live a normal life, I'd probably try too. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. We all do. Even if you won't come back on our team, then please come back as my friend. I'd probably never be able to tell you this in person, but I love you. Even after all you did to us, I still love you. I don't think I'll ever be able to not love you. Your life may go on, but just pretending to forget about us won't make us forget about you._

_Please come back.  
><em>_-Beast Boy_

I raised an eyebrow at the letter. "But…they're from Beast Boy to Terra," I said cautiously. Mom nodded. "Wait, so you mean…Beast Boy is my dad?"

"Yeah," she said. "And I was Terra." My eyes widened. "No way," I said excitedly. She dug through the box and pulled out a photo album bound in black leather. She opened it and the first page had two rolls of photo booth pictures on it.

The first one was of a young blonde girl and a skinny teenage boy with green skin, eyes, and hair. They both looked about thirteen or fourteen. The other one showed the same two, but slightly older. Another difference was that the first pictures were more playful, but the others were a bit more romantic.

"Is that him?" I asked. "Yep," she said, lightly touching the second roll. "These were taken about a year before you were born."

"But…wait, how old were you?" I asked. She paused and sighed again. "He was eighteen. I was seventeen," she said quietly. My stomach twisted a bit at this. "So I was a mistake," I said colder than I'd intended. "No," mom said quickly. "It's true that we didn't plan for you, but that doesn't mean we didn't want you."

I turned the page and saw a group of six teenagers. A serious-looking boy with spiky black hair, a pale girl with lavender hair and a bored expression, a cheerful girl with bright green eyes and _red_ hair, a tall, dark-skinned teenager with bits of machinery where most of his body should be, and my parents.

I turned a few more pages and saw a timeline spanning over a couple of years. There were pictures of the various other Titans, but they were mostly of my mom and dad. There was only one picture of my mom while she was pregnant. She and my dad were sitting on a couch, one of his arms draped over her stomach, the other wrapped around her shoulder and apparently holding the camera.

The only other picture in the book was of me and him. I looked only a few months old, and he had my sitting on his shoulder. The huge grin on his face showed a set of canine teeth that were a bit sharper than they should be. "He absolutely adored you," mom said. "If he loved us both so much, why'd he leave?" I asked.

"He didn't leave," she said sadly. "He…he was killed."

**_Me: Dun-dun-DUUUUNNN!_**

**_Is: You're taking an awful lot of pleasure out of this. I just learned that my parents were superheroes, I'm the result of teen pregnancy, and my father's dead!_**

**_Me: I know, but I just love this story, and I'm exited to be finally writing it!_**

**_Is: Whatever. I'm not a fanfiction-er so I wouldn't know._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I tried writing this so many different ways to make it right. Finally, I got inspired by a comment on a lyrics video for Beside You by Mariana's Trench, of all places.**_

(Flashback)

Terra woke up, and at first was worried when she didn't feel Beast Boy's arms around her. Then she remembered that bet she'd agreed to with him. "Spend a day without me, and I'll love you until the end of time," he had said. She had rolled her eyes at him, smiling. "Didn't you already plan on doing that?" she asked. He laughed and said simply:

"Well, yeah. But if for some stupid reason, you feel like I don't love you, just remember this as proof."

She didn't worry. She never doubted him for a second. So, the deal was set.

The geomancer rolled onto her side, and noticed a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Even from a distance, she recognized Beast Boy's handwriting. She sat up, yawning, and made her way sleepily to the couch. She picked up the paper and started reading.

_Tara,_

_Congratulations. You did it. I'm proud of you. You managed to make it twenty-four hours without me. Now, promise me that you'll do the same every day. This is the hardest thing in the world for me to say, and I know that it's selfish to say it in a letter, but I won't be coming home. You can ask Cyborg and Raven, they know why not. I wish I could've told you sooner. I love you so much, Tara. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And Is? Make sure she knows about who I was. Tell her about the team, about everything. She deserves to know. And tell her that even though I've made a lot of mistakes in life, she isn't one of them. I don't want her to know what I'm going to say next. My powers are a result of a mutation with my DNA. That means that she'll probably have some version of my powers. I'm mostly worried that she'll be in danger of losing control like I did. I was too ashamed and afraid to tell you this before, but my powers are just as uncontrollable as yours were. Probably more dangerous, too. Again, ask the rest of the team about it. I know you've always had a hard time trusting people, and I'm so glad you were able to trust me, but they're your friends. You can go to them whenever you need them. We always knew that life wasn't forever. My life has ended. Is's live has just begun. Live for her. Live for your friends. Live for yourself, Tara. You can live for anything you want. You just can't live for me anymore._

_Just live. I love you.  
><em>_-Garfield_

There was a knock on her door, and it opened without her answering. "Terra, there's something we…" Raven's voice trailed off when she saw the letter in the Terra's hand. She turned to her goth friend, a look on her face that said "I can't believe you knew."

Raven took Terra into the common room. Cyborg looked up, and instantly knew why Terra had a steady flow of tears running down her face. Robin turned from reading the crime reports. Starfire looked up from playing with Is, her face confused and naïve.

Raven and Cyborg explained that Beast Boy had gotten suspicions about Slade's whereabouts. He had gone off on his own to find him, only to discover that Slade had gone back to his old method of nano-bots. Long story short, this new type were set to go off after a certain about of time, releasing a toxin directly into his bloodstream that would kill him within a few seconds.

Cyborg had tried to remove the nano-bots like the first time, but they were too fragile, and they would've been set off early. He was only able to discover that the time was set for one week. Seven days to live, and no way to stop it. Beast Boy had told Cyborg and Raven not to tell anyone else.

The exact time was set for midnight. _That's so Slade_, he thought.

Beast Boy had silently opened Terra's window with his eagle head, the letter held in his talons. He shifted back to human and placed the paper on her table, glancing over at the sleeping blonde. His stomach twisted painfully. Testing his luck, he walked over to her and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek. She murmured in her sleep and rolled onto her back, her golden hair fanning out around her, her face peaceful.

This just couldn't be easy for him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he slipped out the window.

He flew a few miles out to sea, finally flying low over the water and shifting back to human. he submerged under the water, coming up for air a few moments later. He turned onto his back and floated there, staring up at the clear night sky. He held his wrist up in front of his face to look at the watch he'd brought with him.

_Thirty seconds_, he thought. The simplicity of this was so strange. In thirty seconds, he would be dead. There was no way around it. In thirty seconds, his life would end, and then…

_Twenty seconds_. What was after this? Where would his mind be in twenty seconds? Would he wake up as someone or something else? Would he wake up surrounded by all the people he loved? Would he even wake up?

_Ten seconds_. What if there was nothing after this? What if it was just an empty void that he would remain in until time itself ended?

_Five_. No, that couldn't be it.

_Four_. Maybe it would be his version of what made him happiest.

_Three_. Terra's face came into his mind. Terra. His love. His world.

_Two_. His eyes slid closed and he let his arm fall back into the water.

_One_. Terra. And Is. They could keep each other safe and grounded. That would work.

_Zero_.

_**Me: *crying my eyes out while writing this* Beast Boy! I'll miss you! You're my favorite person in the whole world! *stops crying in a snap* Wait, Is, you didn't real the entire letter, did you?**_

_**Is: No..?**_

**_Me: Phew, OK._**

**_Is: *eyes flick up to the letter*_**

**_Me: Ohhh, no you don't! You'll find out when it's right for the story!_**

**_Is: *sigh* Fine._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know this chapter is short, but I just REALLY want to get farther into the story, because there's so much coming up that I can't wait to get written! :D**_

"Robin?"

Terra stood at her door, looking at her unexpected guest. "It's been a long time, I know," he said. "But this isn't exactly a personal visit." This didn't surprise her. "I'm afraid there's a new criminal on the loose who's planning to attack jump city."

Terra sighed and crossed her arms. "So? This has happened dozens of times since we disbanded. Let's just let the police deal with it like all the other times."

"Slade's leading him."

This changed everything. "Did you talk to the others yet?" she asked. Robin shook his head. "But considering you were his apprentice, I thought you'd want to be the first to know," he said. "I also wanted to know if Is got her powers yet. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Even if she had gotten any powers, which she won't, there's no way I'd let her come with me," Terra said seriously. "She's not like us, Robin. She wasn't forced into tough situations to make her stronger." Terra's face fell and she hung her head. "Besides, I gave up fighting. Lost my fire, I guess."

"Oh. Right, sorry…"

_**I'm too lazy to write this part, I probably will later and update it, but I really want to get to a certain point in this story first.**_

(Meanwhile, Is was in school, and was staring at a spider, thinking that it would be funny if it somehow got onto her teacher's head. This actually ended up happening, and she thought it was a coincidence. Later, some upperclassmen were picking on her friend, and she thought that it would be funny if they got attacked by birds. Again, it ended up happening. She is now suspicious of the existence of her powers, but hasn't told anyone yet.)

_**ON TO THE EXITING PART! :D**_


End file.
